Nellie Lovett
by FluffnGore
Summary: The story of Mrs. Lovett before she meets the infamous Sweeney Todd. This is the story of a young child's struggles. This story is written by Gore.


"Don't talk to Nellie, her father's a drunk!" yelled a shaggy haired boy. "My father's not a drunk. He is just currently and previously intoxicated." said Nellie. She liked to think about it that way because it seemed so much more dramatic. Although really it just means the same thing. It was true, her father was a drunk. was definitely intoxicated and everyone knew it.

It was a cold day, and Nellie was walking to the spice store for her mother, who owned a bakery. Nellie would much rather be helping cook than walk down the cold, dirty streets of London, but her sisters got to do the fun jobs. She had two older sisters, Elsie and Linda. Elsie was the oldest and very plain. The girl had a very practical mind just like her mother, but unlike her mother, she was very kind and had a soft voice. Linda on the other hand was very "frilly" as Nellie said. Linda was definitely the boss of the family, which in some ways was a good thing. You see, Mrs. Lovett was too practical and didn't give a hoot about anyone else. Elsie and Linda were the perfect pair for the family. Nellie couldn't help thinking that if she was not born, her family would be better off. But no, she had to be thrown into the mix. Linda (not being the nicest sister you could have) would constantly tell stories about the good old days before Nellie was born. Nellie was much younger than everyone else, or at least she was in Linda's eyes. Nellie was thirteen when Linda was nineteen, and Elsie was twenty one . So there were six years of "bliss" for the family. Elsie would clean and run errands, Linda would boss Elsie around, and their mother would bake. When Nellie was born things got all messed up, Nellie being a active happy child really messed up the groove for this quiet, melancholy family.

When Nellie opened the door to the store, the smell of spices rushed at her. It was somewhat overwhelming for the girl. Cinnamon, paprika, and other strong spices mixed with the cold air, making her eyes sting. "Close the door Nellie. We don't want the cold getting in." Said Mr. Speced or as Nellie called him Mr. Spiced. She quickly closed the door and covered her nose just in case she would sneeze from the overwhelming smell. "Hello Mr. Spiced." She said, once she removed her elbow from her face. "What ya in for?" he asked "Your mothers' run out aye? I say you might as well get a larger amount if you come into my store so often. Save yourself the trip." "Linda doesn't care how many trips I take." she replyed "She says we need to stick to a small amount, just in case we should suddenly go out of business." Nellie walked to the counter as Mr. Spiced gathered "the regular".

Besides Mr. Spiced, her favorite thing about the store was the extracts. The vanilla extract was just the most amazing smell. It was so much better than the extract they made, but Elsie insisted they make their own. That way they would save money. Nellie thought that if they got the good extract they might not have to worry about having to close down shop all the time, but no, no one ever listened to Nellie.

Nellie began to grumble to her self about how dishonorable her family treated her when Mr. Spiced yelled "okay here's your spices now stop smelling that vanilla and pay me!" Nellie who had suddenly decided she would pretend to be a business man went over and started bargaining with the man "Well my good sir." She said in a deep voice "I do believe the price should be lower, considering how close you are to the docks. Tis so easy for you to get such cargo that the prices should be at least 10% lower. Do you not agree kind sir?"

"I'm not in the mood for games. Go find some kids perhaps they will play with you. Now give me the damn money." She paid the man and then looked him straight in the eyes "we both know that's not going to happen." She turned and ran out with her spices and all in hand.

"Don't talk to Nellie, her father's a drunk!" yelled a shaggy haired boy. "My father's not a drunk. He is just currently and previously intoxicated." said Nellie. She liked to think about it that way because it seemed so much more dramatic. Although really it just means the same thing. It was true, her father was a drunk. was definitely intoxicated and everyone knew it.

It was a cold day, and Nellie was walking to the spice store for her mother, who owned a bakery. Nellie would much rather be helping cook than walk down the cold, dirty streets of London, but her sisters got to do the fun jobs. She had two older sisters, Elsie and Linda. Elsie was the oldest and very plain. The girl had a very practical mind just like her mother, but unlike her mother, she was very kind and had a soft voice. Linda on the other hand was very "frilly" as Nellie said. Linda was definitely the boss of the family, which in some ways was a good thing. You see, Mrs. Lovett was too practical and didn't give a hoot about anyone else. Elsie and Linda were the perfect pair for the family. Nellie couldn't help thinking that if she was not born, her family would be better off. But no, she had to be thrown into the mix. Linda (not being the nicest sister you could have) would constantly tell stories about the good old days before Nellie was born. Nellie was much younger than everyone else, or at least she was in Linda's eyes. Nellie was thirteen when Linda was nineteen, and Elsie was twenty one . So there were six years of "bliss" for the family. Elsie would clean and run errands, Linda would boss Elsie around, and their mother would bake. When Nellie was born things got all messed up, Nellie being a active happy child really messed up the groove for this quiet, melancholy family.

When Nellie opened the door to the store, the smell of spices rushed at her. It was somewhat overwhelming for the girl. Cinnamon, paprika, and other strong spices mixed with the cold air, making her eyes sting. "Close the door Nellie. We don't want the cold getting in." Said Mr. Speced or as Nellie called him Mr. Spiced. She quickly closed the door and covered her nose just in case she would sneeze from the overwhelming smell. "Hello Mr. Spiced." She said, once she removed her elbow from her face. "What ya in for?" he asked "Your mothers' run out aye? I say you might as well get a larger amount if you come into my store so often. Save yourself the trip." "Linda doesn't care how many trips I take." she replyed "She says we need to stick to a small amount, just in case we should suddenly go out of business." Nellie walked to the counter as Mr. Spiced gathered "the regular".

Besides Mr. Spiced, her favorite thing about the store was the extracts. The vanilla extract was just the most amazing smell. It was so much better than the extract they made, but Elsie insisted they make their own. That way they would save money. Nellie thought that if they got the good extract they might not have to worry about having to close down shop all the time, but no, no one ever listened to Nellie.

Nellie began to grumble to her self about how dishonorable her family treated her when Mr. Spiced yelled "okay here's your spices now stop smelling that vanilla and pay me!" Nellie who had suddenly decided she would pretend to be a business man went over and started bargaining with the man "Well my good sir." She said in a deep voice "I do believe the price should be lower, considering how close you are to the docks. Tis so easy for you to get such cargo that the prices should be at least 10% lower. Do you not agree kind sir?"

"I'm not in the mood for games. Go find some kids perhaps they will play with you. Now give me the damn money." She paid the man and then looked him straight in the eyes "we both know that's not going to happen." She turned and ran out with her spices and all in hand.


End file.
